


Death by liquid sugar

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [52]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Angst, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied Violence, Language, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that his mom's back in his life, Kai would appreciate some answers. Sadly, he's not getting any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death by liquid sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #52 **

Warning: Mild Language, implied violence

Ages: Kai - 20, Eli - 19 

  


  


"Hey. Show me how you do that thing."

"What thing?"

Eli paused in his sandwich-making, eyeing his best friend warily. Kai didn't sound happy at all.

"That- the thing. The-" He gestured in frustration. "That crap you and Ro drink."

Eli's face lit up in sudden understanding. "Oh! The Tang and fruit punch Kool-Aid with extra sugar?"

Kai's nose wrinkled in distaste, but he nodded. "Yeah, that. After everything that happened yesterday, I need a drink."

Setting the bread aside, Eli turned to fetch a mug out of the cupboard behind him. "Most people get a beer."

"Ugh. _You_ wouldn't."

The brunette flashed a cheerful grin, setting the mug on the small island before grabbing the rest of what he needed.

"Naw, that once was bad enough. So what's got you so worked up? I thought you'd be thrilled to see your mom again."

"I _am_. I'm not thrilled with her evasive bullshit, though." Kai yanked a stool out and dropped onto it, watching Eli open the Tang.

"Don't like looking in the mirror? She'll tell you when she's ready...probably."

"Real cute. She's had _eleven years_ to be ready. Now how do I make this?"

Eli's eyebrows went up at _that_ response. Yep, Kai was pissed...not that he blamed him.

"First, you dump two and a half tablespoons into the mug- it's only supposed to be two, but mom thinks it tastes better this way- then you want to add the Kool-Aid."

The expression on Kai's face kept shifting between disgust and curiosity, and he leaned in a little closer.

"Do you really _need_ extra sugar? I'm all for sweet stuff, but this is kind of overkill."

"Yep! The best kind."

"...How do you and Ro _drink_ this stuff?"

"It's great! You'll see when you try it."

Kai folded his arms across the counter and dropped his head onto them, silver bangs falling into his eyes.

"I'm not drinking it for that."

"So what, it's punishment?" Not expecting an answer, Eli dumped the sugar in and took a sip, then frowned. "Needs more."

He added another two spoonfuls before he slid the mug in Kai's direction.

"...About your mom...what part's bugging you the most? The evasiveness in general, or toward specific questions?"

"All of it." Kai sat up and took the mug, studying the liquid uncertainly. "'I did it to protect you' isn't good enough."

"Didn't she _actually_ say, 'I did it to protect you from your father'?"

Amethyst eyes lifted to meet his, and Eli almost took a step back at the anger in them. 

" _Yes_. That's another thing she's still doing. It's either 'your father' or 'Him' with an implied capital H. She's acting like if she says his name, he'll pop out of a Corridor."

Eli bit his lip, then grabbed another mug. He could use a drink too, suddenly.

"You know what she went through. If it helps not saying his name, then- Don't push her, Kai."

"I won't. I just- damn. I'd kill him before he got near her, she knows that." He lifted the mug and took a cautious sip before lowering it enough to stare at Eli in disbelief. "This is absolutely _disgusting_. What's wrong with your taste buds?"

Eli's only response was a smirk as he made his own. Kai shook his head. 

"At least I know what my name means now."

Eli snickered, stirring in the Kool-Aid.

"'Keeper of the Keys'. That's fantastic."

"It's _twisted_. Her sense of humor's warped. She blames it on that knock on the head she got in Traverse Town in the beginning. I still think she cursed me."

"Naw, that's not how it works."

"How many times did I hear _that_ growing up?" Kai quickly downed the rest of Eli's concoction before setting the mug on the counter with a clunk. "I'm going back tomorrow. Maybe...maybe she'll explain herself if- I don't know. Why didn't she ask dad and uncle Sora for help? Or aunt Kairi? It's not like they _wouldn't_ have."

He sounded less angry now, but more confused. It was an improvement, Eli supposed.

"Bet she didn't want to drag them in any deeper than they already were. It doesn't take much to see that you two are a lot alike. You hate dragging _us_ into danger, maybe she was afraid Sedge'd hurt them."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Aunt Kairi would've kicked his ass. Mom didn't have anything to worry about. You might be right, though when I was a kid, I remember her trying to act like I was the only person that _really_ mattered to her. Everybody else was expendable. For a while, before I was born, they were. But meeting uncle Sora changed a lot of stuff."

He pushed his mug back over to Eli. "Can I have another? I'm going to be thinking a while."

"Sure." Eli moved his aside and got started on that, casting a longing look at his forgotten sandwich. "You want lunch too? And I can get out of your hair if you need it. The others won't be back from visiting my parents for a couple more hours."

Kai shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Stay, you're good at seeing things from perspectives I can't."

Pleased, Eli shoved Kai's second dose of liquid sugar toward him before moving around the island to drop onto the stool beside him.

"So, tell me what she thought of the Keyblade..."


End file.
